Harry Potter and the Fragmented Mind
by BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai
Summary: Anko is the sister to both Lily and Petunia. Well visiting Petunia she discovers Harry. However Harry is very malnourished and shows signs of physical abuse. He also seems to have split personality disorder. Enraged Anko takes him back to Konoha with her. Full summary inside. Rating for one of Harry's personalities language.


Harry Potter and the Fragmented Mind

Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope Harry Potter and Naruto do not belong to me. Though the idea for this story does.

Summary: Anko is the sister to both Lily and Petunia. Well visiting Petunia she discovers Harry. However Harry is very malnourished and shows signs of physical abuse. He also seems to have split personality disorder. Enraged Anko takes him back to Konoha with her where after meeting with Inoichi they learn that his Multiple personalities give him multiple chakra sources as well as being a bloodline.

Anko Mitarshi could not help cringing, as she looked around her older sister Petunia's house. Everything was just too immaculate too clean. She was glad that she was only visiting for a couple of days.

"So what exactly brings you here Anko? It's rare for you to pay a visit." Petunia said looking at her younger sister still trying to figure out how it was that she had purple hair.

"I know it's been about five years now but I couldn't make it here sooner. I heard about Lily's death and someone heard that you were taking care of her son. My main reason for coming here was to meet him." Anko said looking sad when she mentioned Lily. Lily was the sister she was closest to after being adopted by another family that could help her with chakra. The reason being that Lily's magic was close to chakra so the two could discuss what their different forms of energy were capable of.

Petunia was going to respond when a young boy with black hair and green eyes came into the room. However the boy looked very small and seemed to be about three years old. Not only that but his lip was split and his left eye was blackened as if he had been punched in the face. Anko seeing this was mad but on her face was a look of shock as she saw the eyes looked just like Lily's she stared at her nephew.

Without warning the boys demeanor changed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Anko. "What the hell do you think your gawking at Plum head? This isn't no zoo and WE definitely are not an exotic animal that you can gawk at behind a sheet of glass." He said in a voice that sounded strangely feminine.

Anko blinked looking at her older sister who seemed to just look away. Taking a calming breath Anko turned back to her nephew. "Um hi Harry I'm your Aunt Anko. What do you mean we?" She asked cautiously. Before there was an answer the boy's demeanor changed again.

"What she means is that there are more then one of us in her. We act as protection for Harry since he doesn't have anyone else to do it." This voice seemed older, colder even then the last.

Anko was shocked again. Lily's son had multiple personalities? And one of them was female? Her shock faded to anger, as even though she was no psychologist from what the second voice said the personalities were created from trauma and she knew who was to blame for it.

She turned on Petunia well leaking massive amounts of Killing Intent rooting her to the spot. "PETUNIA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS IS LILY'S SON FOR GODSAKE THE LAST LIVING THING OF HER. HOW IN THE NINE HELLS COULD YOU TREAT HIM THIS WAY!" She shouted as Petunia slowly backed away.

Anko looked at Harry and noticed that he had returned to the frightened and slightly nervous boy that had walked into the kitchen. "Harry would you like to leave this place and come live with me?" She asked seeing his eyes light up.

"Y-you mean that we could come with you? Y-you won't think that we are freaks?" He asked nervously.

Anko was a little surprised that Harry knew of the other personalities. Most people didn't even know that they had different personas or what they did when in control. But not only did Harry seem to know about them. They seemed to know about each other.

"Of course I won't Harry now go get your stuff and then we can leave." She told him. He nodded and ran off. Anko's anger came back as Harry returned with nothing more then a ratty looking stuffed dog and an old blanket. Though looking at the clothes she guessed that he didn't really have much since they were way to big for him. "Is that everything?" She asked calmly.

Harry nodded well looking at her. Then his demeanor changed back to the first personality Anko met. "You'd better not have a problem with that lady or I'll kick your ass. I'll kick your ass if you make fun of him for sleeping with the stuffed dog to." Harry's female persona said.

Anko smirked a bit. Oh she liked this persona of Harry. She seemed to be the least stable and most violent which Anko had no problems with. "No I don't though you'll need some new clothes. Um do you and the other personality have names?" She asked.

"The old man is Tom. My name is Tenpā." The girl said glaring as Anko started laughing.

"R-really your name is Temper?" Anko asked well laughing.

"Tch it's not like I picked it. Tom said that should be my name since the first time showed up was when that fat whale child Dudley was beating up on Harry. I taught the brat not to think of us as a punching bag though." She said crossing her arms before letting Harry have control back.

"S-sorry about her. Tenpā is kind of rough around the edges. B-but she's not a bad person once you get to know her." Harry said only to wince making Anko smile since she assumed rightly that the angry girl was yelling at Harry for apologizing on behalf of her.

Anko kept smiling. Oh yes she definitely liked Tenpā. The girl was going to be fun to be around. "Well lets get out of here squirt first stop a clothing store so we can you get some decent clothes." Anko said.

Harry changed to Tenpā again who was smiling. "Alright finally no more of the whales hand me downs. Oh and we need to get some clothes that are befitting for a girl to be seen in to." Tenpā said.

Anko was surprised to see the girl happy rather then angry like she was every other time. She couldn't help but grin though at imagining her nephew in girl's clothing. "Alright then lets get going." Anko said. She noticed however that Harry did not come back out as they left. She wondered if he was scared of the prospect of shopping for girl's clothing.

**One Week later outside of Konoha**

Anko smiled, as they got closer to Konoha. She looked down at her Nephew/Niece who was currently in his female persona of Tenpā. (The long walk from where the boat brought them to the elemental nations to here pissed her off.) She was dressed in a miniature version of Anko's clothing. With the only difference being a pair of shorts under the skirt that Harry insisted she had to wear.

"Here we are welcome to Konoha kid." Anko said well smiling. Tenpā switched back with Harry after mumbling a finally. The boy felt mortified as he realized he was in her outfit but said nothing as they walked.

"Hey Anko welcome back? Whose the kid?" Asked one of the guards Kotetsu.

"This is my nephew Harry." Anko said as she signed both of them in. Kotetsu and the other guard Izumo gaped at that. The boy was wearing the same clothes, as Anko after all so they assumed it was a young girl.

"Um is your nephew a cross dresser?" Izumo asked only to see Anko back away nervously as Harry's demeanor changed.

Tenpā jumped onto the counter of the stand that acted as the gate guard post and grabbed Izumo by the collar well glaring at him. "WHAT THE FUCK SHIT HEAD? HOW DARE YOU CALL US A CROSS DRESSER YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW US!" The girl shouted punching the chunin in the face and getting read to do it again before Anko grabbed ahold of the back of the jacket and pulled her Nephew's female persona off the poor gate guard.

"Ok that's enough we still need to see the Hokage so that I can become your guardian then we have someone else to meet." Anko said walking away well the girl crossed her arms since Anko was still holding her in the air.

"Fucking bastard calling us a cross dresser before he even knows anything about us. I should have fed him one of his own fucking kunai." Tenpā muttered making Anko smile. She could definitely see why Tom had given the female persona that name.

"Well if you had done that we'd be meeting with the Anbu instead of the Hokage. So just chill out and let Harry have control again." Anko said. Tenpā grumbled then switched back with Harry. Seeing that Anko set her nephew back on his feet so he could walk with her.

With in no time they made it to the Hokage tower. They were let in right away to meet with the Hokage who was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork. The old Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up and smiled at the Kunoichi and boy with her. "Ah Anko I'm glad you made it back safely. Who is this young lad with you?" He asked politely but in a tone that said 'I want answers now all of them.'

"This is my nephew Harry and before you ask no he is not a cross dresser. Izumo asked and found out first hand how that ends. He has multiple personalities the most violent of which is his female persona named Tenpā." Anko explained.

This caused the aforementioned personality to come out. "What the hell do you mean violent? I am not fucking violent. God damn it Tom stop agreeing with her and don't tell me to fucking calm down. Harry what the fuck are you laughing out pipsqueak?" The girl ranted obviously arguing with the other two.

Anko just smirked well the Hokage watched bemusedly. "I see. Well then I'm guessing you want to be made their legal guardian?" He asked since it was apparent that all three of Harry's personas knew about and could communicate with each other.

"Yes that's exactly what I want Hokage-sama." Anko said being respectful for once she then looked at Tenpā who was still in control and looked very unhappy. "Hey Tenpā-chan are you a redhead by any chance?" Anko asked since they were known for having violent tempers.

"Wow what gave you that idea Sherlock? Of course I'm a fucking redhead baka." She yelled at the older woman.

Anko hit the girl on the head for that comment. "Do not talk to me that way gaki. I only asked because your hair doesn't change colors it's still the same black as Harry's." She said.

Tenpā rubbed her head and glared at Anko. "That's just because Harry doesn't like it when I use our ability to change his hair color. So I stopped doing it. Though the only reason he didn't like it was because it pissed Petunia off so now that we aren't there I'm gonna start changing our hair color when I'm out like I used to." She said and to prove her point her hair turned red.

"Well that's an interesting trait. Anko assume you and your nephew/niece's next stop is to meet with Inoichi right?" Sarutobi asked well looking at the special jounin who nodded. "Very well he's at T&I right now so you can go see him there." He said getting another nod from the purple haired woman who walked out with the now redheaded child.

It wasn't far to the Anbu headquarters where T&I was located so the two made it there quickly with Anko leading them to Inoichi's office. She knocked on the door and entered when the man bid them to. "Anko what can I do for you?" The blonde man asked.

"Inoichi I need you to use your clan's abilities on my nephew here. He has Multiple personality disorder the one in charge right now is female and her name is Tenpā by the way. But I was wondering if you could examine them and see if there are any other personalities that haven't presented themselves to the main three." Anko explained. Inoichi nodded then used his ability.

He was surprised to see himself standing at the entrance of a maze. A redheaded girl was standing in the opening of one the many passages. "Ok how the fuck did you get in our head? Explain yourself now or I swear to whatever god it is that believe in that I will let Tom's pet eat you." The girl said.

"My clan our mind-walkers we can enter other peoples minds using out family techniques. Your aunt wanted me to examine you to make sure that there was nothing wrong." The blonde said a little nervous about what the girl had meant by one of the personalities having a pet in here.

"Hmph fine. Follow me and do not touch anything with out my permission or my previous threat will happen got it." The young redhead said crossing her arms over her chest. Inoichi nodded well looking at the girl that could be no older then his own daughter.

To say that Inoichi was surprised as the girl lead him through the maze would be an understatement. Before coming to two different rooms that lead to the other two personas, the first being a boy the same age as the girl with black hair and the same green eyes named Harry the main persona, the second being a man with black hair and brown eyes named Tom who had a giant snake as a pet, they came upon three different chakra reserves. One for Tenpā the redhead, one for Tom the man, and one for Harry. He had also noticed that all three of their rooms had been different and figured out that they were different minds in the same body rather then different personalities. That meant this was a bloodline.

After exiting the three minds that inhabited Harry's body he explained this to Anko and Harry who now had control and had returned the color of his hair to black.

"So wait you're saying that Harry's other personalities Tom and Tenpā are the manifestation of some kind of bloodline and that they all have their own chakra?" Anko asked getting nod from the Yamanaka patriarch.

"That's right and my guess is that as they get older their ability to change their appearance will allow Tenpā to actually turn their body into a girl's and not just on the outside either. Though they'd probably be able to make it to where the change was instant with practice so that if Tenpā was in charge she would actually be a female well if Harry or Tom were in charge they would remain or return to being male." Inoichi explained.

Harry face palmed at that. "Great now you have her wanting to try and turn out body female. No Tenpā we are not trying it until we get older. No not before we are at least 11 we are not doing it when we turn 7 in two years. Tom please tell her to listen." Harry said arguing with the redhead and pleading to the only persona that was an adult.

Anko couldn't help but laugh well Inoichi just looked amused. It was obvious that people were gonna think the boy insane if he argued with his personas in public but he didn't seem to care. It was also obvious that neither of his two personas cared what others thought of them either.

A/N: Ok end of the prologue. Also yes they are Metamorphmagus. I know it's not a usual occurrence but since Harry is all of his personalities are. Also yes Tenpā is going to change them into a girl when they get older at least when she is in charge. When Harry or Tom are in charge they will be male.


End file.
